


The Subtle and the Obvious

by Dreamin



Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Granada Sherlolly, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pre-Relationship, Victorian (non-TAB) Molly in the Sherlock Holmes (1984) world, death of a pregnant woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock finds himself even more impressed with Dr. Hooper.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623925
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	The Subtle and the Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



A few weeks after his introduction to Dr. Margaret Hooper, Sherlock was back at St. Bartholomew’s morgue, examining the body of a woman who had been found collapsed on her drawing room floor, at the behest of her grieving parents. “No obvious signs of violence,” he murmured, half to himself. “No subtle signs either.” He looked up at Dr. Hooper. “And you say she was in perfect health?”

“I have yet to look inside,” she said, her arms crossed in front of her chest in an attempt to ward off the morgue’s ever-present chill, “but Lady Ingram was known for being very lively, never feeling out of sorts except when she was _enceinte_.”

He nodded. “There is one odd thing.” He gently lifted the woman’s right hand by her wrist then showed Dr. Hooper the callus on the side of the index finger. “I’ve never seen a callus such as this on an aristocratic woman’s hand before. I’ve made a study of calluses, you see.”

She didn’t need a closer look. “Oh, that’s easy to explain – Lady Ingram was also known for her embroidery. That’s the sort of callus an embroiderer develops from the needle rubbing against their finger if they don’t wear a thimble.”

“Ah,” he said, mentally filing away that fact for later, then he raised an eyebrow. “Did you know her? I didn’t think you traveled in such … exclusive circles.”

“Only by reputation,” she said as she started the Y-incision, smirking, “and my social circles are wider than you think, Mr. Holmes.”

“Is that so?” he asked, immediately curious. “Your father was a doctor, your mother’s family-”

“Are all in politics, the military, or the clergy. My mother’s maternal grandfather was the second son of a baron and she never lets anyone forget it.”

“So, you have cousins among the nobility,” he said, mentally filing away the additional information about his newest colleague. _I may need her knowledge of London high society in future, nothing more._

“Distant cousins, in more ways than one, but close enough that Mother and I are always invited to their larger events.” Her tone was one of utter boredom at such prospects.

“And your mother uses that opportunity to throw you in the path of eligible bachelors,” he said knowingly. _She deserves far better than being marriage market bait._

“She did,” Dr. Hooper acknowledged, “but that stopped when I turned twenty-five, thank God.”

_Indeed._

She continued the rest of the postmortem in silence, with Sherlock observing from an unobtrusive distance. He admired her efficiency and methodical approach. When Dr. Hooper examined the dead woman’s womb, she hung her head for a moment before swallowing hard and continuing her work. At the end of the postmortem, just as she stitched up the incision, she said, “I won’t know more until I test the blood and tissue samples, but I suspect that Lady Ingram was poisoned.”

“As well as her unborn child,” he said gently.

Dr. Hooper nodded, striving to keep her expression neutral and tone professional. “She’s not the first pregnant woman I’ve examined, and I’m sure she won’t be the last-”

“But it weighs heavily on your heart each time.”

She hesitated before nodding again. “I’ve never known the joys and pains of motherhood and I doubt I ever will, but I know Lady Ingram adored her children, and they her.” She looked at him, her expression hardening. “I hope you find her murderer, Mr. Holmes, and I hope I’m the one to cut them up.”

“Rest assured, Dr. Hooper, I will find whoever did this and I will insist that you conduct the postmortem after their execution.”

“Thank you.” She left to change out of her bloody apron and gloves, her eyes full of sadness and a longing that he could never understand, but when she came back a moment later, her eyes were wide with realization. “I think I know how she was poisoned!” Back at the body, she took a sample from the woman’s tongue.

“How?” Sherlock asked, intrigued.

“I’ll know for certain after I test this.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

She smiled a bit. “I’ll keep that in mind for future reference, Mr. Holmes.”

“Dr. Hooper-” He didn’t have time for games, as enjoyable as they were with her.

“If you want to make yourself useful, have Inspector Lestrade send one of his men to retrieve Lady Ingram’s embroidery kit.”

“Embroidery kit?” He was at a loss as to her line of thought and wondered if that was how Watson often felt.

“Yes. Oh, I might as well tell you now. If I’m right, the killer soaked the embroidery threads in poison then allowed them to dry before slipping them into Lady Ingram’s kit. When she wanted to thread her needle, she’d stick the end of the thread in her mouth. If it’s a fast-acting poison, one time was all it took. Either way, it leaves us with one dead noblewoman, a house full of grieving children-”

“And a husband who, it’s rumored, has a slew of mistresses.” Sherlock grinned. “A brilliant theory, Dr. Hooper.”

“But only a theory until we have the results,” she said as she left the morgue again.

John, who had silently watched the entire exchange, chuckled. “That young woman has certainly impressed you, Holmes.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “She has impressed me from our first meeting, Watson. Her display of brilliance just now is exactly what I expect from someone of her experience and education.”

“Of course, of course,” John said, smiling to himself.

Sherlock knew he and Dr. Hooper were likely to soon be the victims of some very heavy-handed matchmaking, the last thing he wanted. _I am not the marrying type, nor is Dr. Hooper or she would have been married by now. I must do what I can to dissuade Watson without Dr. Hooper ever knowing._


End file.
